kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:HeartOfOblivion
Welcome aboard! Hi I'm new too. Oh and I'm pretty sure you put the four tildes at the end of your message hehe.Omni Terra 02:28, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Oh thanks. So how did you start editing stuff on here? HeartOfOblivion 02:31, 8 August 2008 (UTC) You guys are fast. ^_^ Thanks for helping out on the Wiki. BebopKate 02:33, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Your welcome. HeartOfOblivion 02:40, 8 August 2008 (UTC) GREAT EDITIING Armor and Accessories Images HeartofOblivion, you are simply awesome. Thank you for all the lovely images you've given us so far...it's a pretty daunting task to get all of the armors and accessories recorded, and I appreciate your help. Just make sure you're adding Category:Images and Category:Item images to them so we don't have to go back later and fill them in. ^_^ BebopKate 23:22, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Hooray for Heart! User:Crumblehop New peeps, lol Hey, I'm new here, too. I haven't created a talk page yet, I'll do that now. Gummi Stuff Enemy templates Some clarifications on the enemy templates: *Do not use the FMimage entry. *'Do not use the Rich Text Editor to edit the infoboxes, it wrecks the code.' *Do not place text within the stat cells. If a note is needed for the main stats, use citation. If the elemental resistances change throughout the game, use the "before rescue" versions only. *Format the item drops as done with Air Pirate - include the orbs, include the percentages. *Use "0" instead of "Null" for resistances. *Do not use Coliseum cup stats. We are going to be writing up a special Coliseum infobox, since the game engine operates so much differently there. If an enemy only appears in the Coliseum, then simply don't give it an infobox for now. *Use the basic CharacterBoss template for character bosses that appear in more than one game, not the sub-templates. (see Oogie Boogie (Enemy), and convert it to the code for Air Pirate). *If an enemy has multiple "before" or "after" stats, do not write up a "200 first time, 300 second time". Instead, just write "200-300". *"moogle" refers to the Moogle Points the enemy drops. If the enemy does not drop any points, simply do not use the moogle entry. In general, the template is written so that non-applicable cells should not be used; writing "N/A" is unnecessary. *"Before" refers to "Before rescue", and "After" refers to "After rescue". You should probably study the code for Template:Heartless and the forum discussion on the template before using it and the related templates any further. Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 08:56, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm doing the "N/A" like you asked me to. Can you please use "x0" instead of "Null"?Glorious CHAOS! 00:28, 17 July 2009 (UTC) hey InfoWeaponKHII template I've modified the template so that you can change the image size by typing "|size=". The default is still 200px, so don't worry about adding it to an infobox if you're happy with the image size.Glorious CHAOS! 21:38, 28 June 2009 (UTC) thanks for the help OMG Luxord Template Donde! wow IRC CoM You've been busy I see you've been busy with the CoM Templates. Also, I'm a Demyx fan so how do I get all those userboxes and infobox? Winxfan1 12:20, 17 July 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 One-of For enemies that only appear in one game, please use the individual parts of the main infobox (KH, COM, KHII), as in Kurt Zisa or Fortuneteller. The community consensus is that the tabs don't look good when there is only one.Glorious CHAOS! 01:47, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :Also, it should be "Locations", not "Appearances".Glorious CHAOS! 01:50, 19 July 2009 (UTC) u did a good job Thanks Hi } }} come chat on my day's blog Image Cat. Thanks MOD